A Very Happy Wassillia
by Isiah02
Summary: It's the happiest time of the year. Wassillia. Sofia has something planned for Cedric, involving a note hunt, and as a reward, some lust. Set a few more months after Cedric Returns the Favor. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo what up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to A Very Happy Wassillia. If you guys read the descripition, you would know that this story takes place two months after Cedric Returns the Favor so I guess you can call this a threequel.**

 **Tom: Yep. Back by popular demand. Well actually no one asked us, we're doing a threequel because we want to and we love the reviews you guys give us.**

 **Isiah: Now with that being said, let's get into the story.**

* * *

Cedric's POV

My eyes slowly opened as I begun to wake up. I expected it to be pretty chilly from the cold breeze that was outside but somehow it was pretty warm in my bedroom. As I got out of bed, I thought to myself, how is it so warm in my bedroom? I went out to my workshop room to see my fireplace with a nice roaring fire. That would explain how it's warm. I then went to my desk to find a cup of hot chocolate and a note. I sat down beginning to drink the hot chocolate as I read the note.

 _Dear Cedric_

 _I put together this little note hunt for you. If you can find all the notes by sundown, I'll have the perfect Wassillia gift for you. The first note is in the royal dining room with a little something to start you off. Well...besides the hot chocolate I put next to you. I'll be watching you. Good luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sofia_

As soon as I saw the name of who wrote the note, I looked out my window where I saw a good view of Sofia's room and to just my luck, Sofia herself. She noticed me watching her and gave me a seductive wink before walking away. I quickly finished the rested of my hot chocolate and left my workshop excited for what Sofia was planning for me.

 **In the dining room**

I arrived in the royal dining room to see it covered with Wassillia decorations. I also saw King Roland and Queen Miranda sitting having their breakfast. Well I'd say it's more of a buffet than a regular breakfast.

"Hey there Cedric," the King greeted me.

"Good morning your majesties," I greeted back. "Where are the prince and princesses?"

"They already had their breakfasts. Why don't you join us," Miranda offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't your majesties," I kindly rejected.

"Oh but you should. This was all planned by Sofia, and she didn't want you to continue with whatever you're doing on an empty stomach" Miranda said.

I stopped for a moment and asked, "Princess Sofia planned this?"

"She sure did," Roland said.

I took a plate and said, "I guess I am kinda hungry." I then grabbed a few things from the buffet and sat down. I had quite a good conversation with the King and Queen until Baileywick came in the dining room. He gave me a note and said, "Happy Wassillia." As he left, I let out a laugh knowing that he was being funny when he gave me the note. I then opened the note and read it.

 _Cedric_

 _If you've found this note, it means you've gotten my message in your workshop. I made this little buffet in the royal dining room mainly for the little note hunt I'm sending you on. But why not feed the other servants in the castle while at it? When you're done with your meal, take this note and go to my sister Amber's bedroom. She'll have the next note for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sofia_

After I was done reading the note, I looked up to see what was once a dining room two royals turn into a dining room with no royals. I then finished eating my food and made my way to the next location.

 **Outside Princess Amber's room**

Once I saw Princess Amber's room in sight, I knocked on the door a few times before another beautiful fully grown princess opened the door. She smiled as she saw me.

"Oh. Cedric. Hey," Amber greeted me.

"Hello Princess Amber," I greeted back. "Um, your sister told me you had a note for me."

"Of course. Sofia told me to give you this," Amber said giving me the next note. She then left leaving me alone to read it to myself.

 _Head to the spot where I made you my birthday master._

 _Sofia_

 **Wassillia Evening**

All the notes I've collected led me to the ball that was taking place tonight. The last note that I collected told me to go to the bar and ask for a drink. I did just that.

"What kinda drink would you like Cedric," the bartender asked.

"Just a fruit punch please," I said. The bartender gave me what I asked along with another note. _The last note,_ I thought to myself as I read the final note.

 _Wait here._

I didn't understand why it said it but I'm glad it did. I sat down and drunk my fruit punch only to see King Roland approach me. He sat next to me without saying anything. He did ask the bartender for a drink but that was all he said.

I decided to have a conversation with him. "Beautiful Wassillia night isn't it," I asked.

"Sure is, Cedric. Sure is," the King told me.

We continued to have our conversation for a while when a certain brunette princess came up and took my hands and led me to the dance floor. She gave me a seductive look as we started dancing with each other. Holding each other close.

"Hey there handsome," she finally spoke up in a seductive voice.

"Hello yourself beautiful," I greeted back.

"How'd you like my little note hunt," Sofia asked pulling me closer to her so that our bodies touched. I couldn't help but to get slightly excited when her chest touched mine. I managed to keep cool and say, "It was nice. You had me going all over the castle, but it was nice." I then looked to admire her appearance. A nice royal blue low cut gown. Her brunette hair was past her shoulders. Her beautiful ample double D cup cleavage that was showing in her dress. Dear God, I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful woman go from a friend to a girl of my dreams.

After what seemed like a long dance, Sofia leaned to my ear and said, "I think it's time I gave you my Wassillia gift." She then let go of my hands and left the ballroom with me following close by. As predicted, she made me follow her to her bedroom with me closing the door. We then approached each other and Sofia wrapped her arms around my neck while mine went down to her waist. Right before we knew it, a kissing session soon began between us.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! We got the threequel off to a good start.**

 **Tom: I don't think I would expect anything better.**

 **Isiah: Thanks for the compliment, Tom.**

 **Tom: That's one of the things I'm here for, 02.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. We're thinking of some new stories to come up with and updates to older stories as well but that'll be very soon. Stay tuned for it. Also if you haven't, check out After Midnight Escapades, a Roland/Miranda one shot that turned out awesome.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always, please. Like 02 said, more new stories and updates soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Now for a quick random moment**

 ***when a cute boy follows you on Twitter***

 **Amber: *rapping* He followed me there** **And he's cute, yeah**

 **Sofia: Will you follow him back?**

 **Amber: Mother- Hell yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***when someone says your kids look just like you***

 **Roland: Miranda, did I ever tell you that Sofia looks just like you?**

 **Miranda: *sighs* Honey, who in the hell do you think James and Amber looks like? One of the castle servants or something?**

 **Roland: *sits down* Point taken.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What goes on, Fanfiction?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Very Happy Wassillia. I got enough positive feedback from you guys, and with that being said, you guys get chapter two.**

 **Tom: To those that gave us the good feedback, thank you. We really appreciate it.**

 **Isiah: Now on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Cedric's POV

As we started our kissing session, I slowly backed Sofia up against the bedroom door, leaving no room in between us. Her arms wrapped around my neck while my hands roamed her back. Our tongues exploring each others' mouths. As we kissed, I heard a slight moan from Sofia letting me know that she was enjoying the moment. I smiled as I broke the kiss and we looked at each other keeping smiles on our faces.

After a moment, Sofia let out a slight giggle making me do the same. My hands went down her back, past her butt, until I reached the bottom of her dress. I looked at her while doing this, and she placed a hand on my face, slightly pinching my cheek. Both my hands went underneath her dress, going up to her thighs. I soon lifted her up by her thighs. She kept her arms around my neck as I lifted her up and leaned in for another kiss. I did the same thing.

After a good five minutes of kissing, Sofia broke the kiss and it gave me an advantage to go to her neck. I did just that, kissing around it making her hold my head against her neck. I soon started kissing down her neck until I reached her cleavage, kissing every inch of it. Sofia let out weird noises between sighs and moans as I kissed her cleavage. She used both hands to keep my face in between her nice ample breasts.

Not wanting the fun to start so early, Sofia allowed me to lift my head from her breasts and her feet made her way back to the ground. She then took my hands and led me to her bed with me laying on top of her. A fierce kissing session soon began between us. Our hands roaming each others' bodies again. Soon her hands found their way back to my head while mine found their way back underneath her gown.

I broke the kiss to start a trail of kisses down her neck and to her cleavage again. But this time, Sofia wanted me to go lower. So I did just that. Going down her stomach until I reached the bottom of her dress. She allowed me to lift up her skirt to fully expose her thick creamy white thighs. Having a mouth watering hunger for more, I crushed my lips against one of her thighs while she kept her skirt held up, letting out soft moans.

Sofia's POV

I let out soft pleasurable moans as Cedric kissed every inch my my right thigh. Then adding some licks to it making my moans slightly louder. I just laid my head on the bed, keeping my skirt lifted as he kissed and licked my leg.

I soon felt him moving his lips away from my leg and he came back to my lips. Starting another kissing session with me. I still felt his hand underneath my gown, going up to my panties and I broke the kiss to stop him.

"What's wrong my princess," Cedric nicely asked me.

I slightly giggled as I went to his ear. "Let's not have the fun start too early," I whispered as I went to his robe and slowly undid it. I then removed the robe revealing his dress shirt and pants and threw it aside. Cedric then gave me permission to go up to his dress shirt and take it off him, throwing it with his robe. When I was done, I looked at his muscular body.

"What do you think Sofia," Cedric asked me letting me get a good look at his body.

"It's so muscular," I softly said tracing his abs slowly. Then I leaned on his chest and embraced it in a hug. He smiled and allowed me to kiss his chest a few times.

When I was done with his chest, Cedric looked at me with a smirk and said, "Hope you don't mind that I'm sneaking a peek at what beauty lies underneath this beautiful gown."

"You can do a whole lot more than sneak a peek," I giggled as I watched his hands grab the sides of my dress. Placing my head back on the pillow before slowly removing my gown. Leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach while at it. After my dress was thrown to the side with the other clothing items, Cedric looked at what I was left in. A royal purple strapless bra and royal purple panties.

"What do you think, Cedric," I asked seductively giving him a better view of my body

"So beautiful," Cedric answered softly. I giggled again and wrapped my arms around his neck, starting another kissing session with him. Our tongues dying to connect with each other again. Cedric's hands made their way to my breasts. Gently squeezing them making a moan escape my mouth. His squeezing got rougher as our kissing became more fierce.

As I broke the kiss, his hands made their way to the back of my bra and I allowed him to slowly undo it. When he was undoing my chest covering, I let out a sigh knowing that my chest didn't have to be covered any longer. Cedric removed the bra completely letting my double D cup breasts fall freely and he threw it to the side along with the other clothing items.

"Enjoying the view, are we," I asked knowing by the nervous look on his face, he was excited.

"You know I always do when I'm around you," Cedric told me. His hands then made their way towards my breasts and asked for permission. "May I, Princess?"

I smiled and nodded and his hands quickly went down to my chest. Kneading and massaging my breasts making slightly loud moans escape my mouth. His hands felt slightly cold, but at the same time, they felt good.

"Your hands are quite cold against my chest Cedric," I moaned in pleasure as his squeezing on my breasts got harder.

"Well it's a good thing you're smoking hot, if you know what I'm saying," Cedric joked making me let out a giggle knowing that he was trying to be funny. After a few more minutes of him massaging my breasts, I leaned up and kissed his cheek a few times before starting another kissing session with him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, guys. I'd figure I get chapter two of this down before the new episode of Sofia the First tomorrow. It's the season three finale to those that are wondering. And also, I'm writing a new Alvin and the Chipmunks fun story too. Look out for that when it comes out.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review to this chapter. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. If you haven't seen After Midnight Escapades yet, you should really check that out. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Miranda is reading when Roland touches her cheek***

 **Miranda: Stop, honey.**

 ***Roland goes down to her neck***

 **Miranda: *glaring at Roland* Roland, stop.**

 ***Not listening, Roland then goes down to her chest trying to sneak a hand under her dress when Miranda loses it and slams his head against the dresser***

 **Miranda: I SAID STOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Very Happy Wassillia. I had a deep feeling that you guys were missing this, and I know for a fact I did.**

 **Tom: So we're gonna be generous and give you guys another chapter.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

Sofia's POV

My hands soon found their way to Cedric's pants as we started another soft kissing session. He allowed me to unbutton and remove them, throwing them to the side afterwards. He then broke the kiss and we looked at each other for a moment before switching positions with each other. After I got on top of him, I caressed the side of his face while he was just laying there enjoying it. His hands then found their way to the sides of my waist. Going for my lower undies.

"Let me help you," I said as I got up and his hands grabbed my panties. Pulling them off and throwing them to the side. Cedric then caressed the thickness of my left thigh. I could tell by the smirk on his face he was enjoying this and suddenly, an idea formed in my head.

"I wanna try something with you," I said.

"Go for it, my dear," Cedric granted me permission. I placed my crotch on his leg and slid on it starting slowly. Cedric had a smile that told me he was enjoying what I had planned. I started to go faster on riding his leg. Soon he started moaning along with me. I realized this and smiled, going down to him and fierce kissing session with him. My hands got a good grip on his face while his hands got a grip on my butt. Caressing it and gently squeezing it.

After a minute of the fierce kissing, I stopped riding Cedric's leg with my leg and broke the kiss. He had a curious look on his face and asked, "Why'd you stop, Sof?"

"I don't want to release myself so early," I said kissing his neck a few times before kissing him again.

Cedric's POV

 _What does this sneaky beautiful princess have planned,_ I kept asking in my head as I we kissed again. I decided to switch places with her so that she would be on the bottom. Just the way I like it. She didn't seem to mind considering that she deepened the kiss before I did. My right hand went down from her hair down her face and to her chest. I broke the kiss a moment later looking at her chest.

Her ample breasts were just waiting to be touched, groped, and pleasured. I slowly placed my right hand on her breast, squeezing it slowly. She responded with a soft moan. I smiled knowing that she was enjoying what I was doing and decided to place my other hand on her other breast. I soon found myself kneeding and maasaging her breasts.

Sofia's moans were turning to soft sighs and back to moans. I then could've swore she moaned my name softly as well. Smirking, I leaned in for one more kiss before going down to her breasts.

Her body tensed up as I started sucking on her left breast. Her moans have gotten louder. I felt her hands held my head against her chest, but I didn't care. I also felt her body arch as I was pleasuring her chest.

"You like it so far," I asked before delivering a slow lick to her left breast and keeping a firm hold on the other.

"Oh yes," she moaned in pleasure. I smirked again before going to her other nipple. Sucking on it more fiercely than I did with the other one. She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around my waist, still keeping my head close to her chest. Her head was leaning up before laying back on the pillow, her moans going to a point where she wanted to let out a pleasurable scream.

After a long five minutes, I lifted my head from her beautiful chest and started another kissing session with her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as we kissed but I didn't complain. Moments later, Sofia broke the kiss and we looked at each other before she spoke.

"Words can't even describe how much I want you," she admitted.

"My dear, you just say the word and I'll be gladly to show you how much I want you," I said.

Sofia giggled and said, "I told you, I don't wanna go to fast. I want this moment to last."

"If that's what you want," my right hand went down to her vagina, rubbing it softly. I listened to her soft moans as I did this and before I knew it, I slowly pushed a finger inside her nice wet folds.

Sofia tensed up some as I started fingering her slowly. I saw this and went up to her lips. Giving her a nice wet tongue kiss. Another finger went inside her folds while we were kissing. She held me close as I did this and before long, a third finger went inside her.

Sofia was breathing heavily as I was slowly fingering her vagina. Getting a good grip on her breasts while at it. I decided to take it further and went down to give her folds a slow lick. I heard her let out a loud gasp as I tasted her. This made me smile and went down to lick her again.

"Oh, please keep that pleasure going, Ceddie," Sofia begged loudly as my tongue went deeper inside her lower lips. My fingers were going faster as I did this as well as her moans getting louder. I then noticed one of her legs lifted up and on my shoulder. Somehow this made me increase my speed in fingering her. Her lower body was arching slowly, but I didn't mind for a while before placing her back on the bed.

"Cedric...I think I'm going to release-" I immediately stopped eating out her folds and removed my finger from her, not wanting her to orgasm yet.

"I think you should let this moment last as long as you can my dear," I seductively said going to her nipples again and sucking gently on it a few times. When I lifted my head from her chest, out of nowhere she slapped me across the face letting out a giggle while at it.

"You're such a tease, you know that," she asked me.

"Yeah, and you're a bully," I said back slightly laughing. Sofia let out a smirk and forcefully pinned me on the bed. "You wanna see a bully? Oh I'll show you a bully," she smirked as we shared another fierce kissing session.

To be continued...

 **Isiah: This got so steamy real quick, dude.**

 **Tom: Yep. And there's still more to come.**

 **Isiah: Sure is. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We also hope it was worth waiting a month for. Again we apologies for that. If you haven't seen our new Elena of Avalor story called Busted, please check that out. It's funny. Short, but funny.**

 **Tom: Also please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. More stories and updates soon. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Roland and Miranda goes into their bedroom when they see Cedric and Sofia in their bed***

 **Roland: *turns on the light* GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR BED!**

 **Cedric: TURN OFF THAT DAMN LIGHT!**

 **Roland: Not until you get up!**

 **Cedric: I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMES!**

 **Sofia: Awkward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***James and Amber with phones***

 ***Amber's phone rings and answers it***

 **Amber: Hello?**

 **James: Who the hell is this?**

 **Amber: You called me, who is this?**

 **James: No I didn't, I called Vivian.**

 **Amber: I'm not Vivian!**

 **James: I know, so give her back her phone!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to A Very Happy Wassilia. You guys freaking love this story and so do me and Tom, so we're gonna give you another chapter.**

 **Tom: I'm real excited to see what happens next.**

 **Isiah: Me too, let's go.**

Normal POV

Sofia's hands got a good grip on the sides of Cedric's face as they shared a fierce kissing session. Her tongue thrusting into Cedric mouth gaining more dominance than him. Cedric's hands were at her bottom again. Getting some good squeezes onto it. Sofia decided to break the kiss a minute later and start kissing down Cedric's body. From his neck, down his chest, until she reached in between his legs.

Cedric just laid there enjoying the satisfaction the brunette princess was giving him. Her nails softly caressed his crotch area. She took a look at him watching her and she giggled before going back down to his manhood. Sniffing at his crotch a few times before slowly licking it.

Each rasp of Sofia's tongue gave a nice tingling feeling down Cedric's body. He arched his body a few times before being softly placed back on the bed. Sofia then decided to take the next step when she stuffed her mouth with his 9 inch crotch. The feeling Cedric had in his body was music to his ears and he put a hand on the back of her head as she continued to pleasure him.

"Yes. Yes, right there. Ohhh that's a good princess," Cedric moaned in pleasure. Sofia smiled knowing that he was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. Her teeth were slightly biting onto his crotch making him hiss a little, but continue his moans. His head was planted on the soft pillow. His eyes shut tight. His right hand still on the back of his lover's head while the other hand was on the bed. He was certain if she kept this up, he would for sure release himself.

After a good long 10 minutes, Sofia pulled away from Cedric's manhood and went up to his face. Kissing him once more as her breasts made their way to his chest. Cedric figured something was up and he decided to speak up.

"What are you planning," he playfully glared at Sofia.

She went up to his ear and said, "I wanna try something new with you." She then licked his cheek before doing something Cedric never expected her to do. She positioned herself in the 69 position. Her vagina now facing him from above. Cedric smirk as Sofia wiggled her butt giggling while doing so. He wrapped his arms around her waist and begun to eat out her vagina.

Sofia gasped at the feeling of Cedric's tongue going inside her folds. She then went down to his crotch and started pleasuring him as he was doing her. Licking and sucking on his 9 inches. Cedric's hands went from her waist to her butt. Squeezing her nice round cheeks as he ate out her juices.

Sofia's moans were motivating Cedric and he stuck his tongue deeper inside her. His grip on her butt was firmer than before. His crotch was being sucked like a drink going into a straw. That soon was replaced when Sofia used her ample breasts to squish his crotch. This made him moan louder than before.

Many long moments past before both lovers warned each other that they were close to an orgasm, but at the same time, they didn't seem to care. Cedric's grip on Sofia got tighter as he was trying to hold in his load longer. But pretty soon realized there was no point of holding it in anymore and at the same time, they both released their orgasms. Sofia shot her orgasm in Cedric's mouth while he shot his load all over her face.

Cedric watched as Sofia turned around to lay on top of him. Pressing her breasts onto his chest before laying her head next to him. Both looked at each other for a long moment before leaning in for a kiss. Embracing each other while at it. Soon afterwards, they broke the kiss to switch positions with each other. Sofia now on the bottom and Cedric now on top.

They looked at each other for the longest time before Sofia could reach for something on her table. She gave it to Cedric and smiled at him. He smiled back at her knowing exactly what she wanted to do with him next.

"Cedric," Sofia whispered his name watching him put on the condom she gave him.

"Yes, Sofia," Cedric said.

"I've never been so happy being with you," Sofia admitted.

Cedric smiled and said, "Nor have I with you my dear."

Sofia smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "Prove it then," she smirked to him laying back on the bed. This made him smirk back and aim his penis at her entrance. Keeping a good hold of his lover and looking into her eyes. Then slowly, he started going inside her slowly.

Sofia gasped loudly and got a tight grip on Cedric as he started going inside her. He noticed her getting tense and kissed her neck a few times. He then leaned to her ear and told her to just relax. This worked and she started to look less tense.

"Take my virginity please," she whispered to him.

Cedric realized a slight beg in her voice and said, "Oh, your wish is my command, my dear." He then pulled out of her entrance before going back inside her. Sofia let out slightly louder moans but knew he was trying to tease her. "Don't tease. Please take me, Cedric."

"Oh alright," Cedric said pulling out and going back in again but going in a faster motion. Sofia raised up her moans and this made Cedric smirk. His hands got a good grip on her butt again while she got a grip on her ample breasts. Cedric noticed this and kindly but firmly moved her hands from her chest.

"Oh, faster! Harder! Deeper," Sofia moaned louder feeling on of her breasts go into Cedric's watery mouth. She got a grip on his head as he was doing this and taking her virginity at the same time.

Cedric stopped pleasuring her breasts and moaned out, "Oh yes! Say my name Sofia! Say my name for me!" She did as he requested and moaned his name into his ear. She then started another kissing session with him. Kissing him fiercely. Cedric broke the kiss moments later and went back to her chest. Burying his face in between them as he went faster inside her vagina.

"Cedric, I'm getting close to it again," Sofia warned.

"Yes so am I," Cedric moaned out as well. He picked up his pace more, enjoying the moans that they were doing together. They kept tight holds onto each other again and both screamed, "I'm cumming!" Before they knew it, they again released their orgasms at the same time. Holding each other real close as they came together.

Moments later they felt their climaxes end and Sofia pulled away from Cedric before laying on top of him again. Holding and cuddling each other close. Sofia traced her finger around Cedric's soaked chest. He watched this for a moment before being allowed permission to do the same thing to her. His finger going around one of her breasts.

After a minute of this, Cedric smiled as he softly said her name. She smiled back and gave him her attention.

"I gotta ask you something," Cedric said. "Something that's been on my mind for a while."

"What is it," Sofia asked.

Cedric sighed as he spoke. "What is your reason to love me?"

Sofia looked at Cedric with a confused look and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you chose me to be your lover out of all other men in the world," Cedric rephrased his question. "There were times where I thought I didn't deserve what you give me for my birthday months back along with your birthday as well."

"What made you think such a thing Cedric," Sofia asked with worry on her face.

Cedric sighed again and said, "Many years ago when I tried to take over your kingdom. Ever since my birthday, it wouldn't leave me alone. I thought now that we're older, you would hate me for it now."

Before Cedric could say anything else, Sofia stopped him with a long and soft kiss. Cedric's eye lifted up a little as she kissed him, but were lower when she broke the kiss. Sofia then looked in the sorcerer's eyes and said, "I didn't hate you when you attempted to take over the kingdom many years ago." She gave him another kiss before speaking again. "And I don't hate you now."

"But why would you go this far with me," Cedric asked. "What is your reason to fall in such deep love with me?" Sofia looked at Cedric, holding his hands before she answered.

"I don't need a reason to fall in love with you."

"You don't," Cedric asked confused.

"No. You and I don't need a reason to love each other. We just need the will to love each other, Cedric," Sofia explained. "And you and I have that will to go this far with the love we got."

Cedric smiled and started one last kissing session with Sofia. Holding her close as he did this. They both eventually broke the kiss before cuddling up to each other again.

"Happy Wassillia, Cedric the Sensational," Sofia whispered in Cedric's ear before drifting off to sleep. Cedric smiled again knowing that he never should have doubted Sofia's love for him. He leaned into her ear and wished her a Happy Wassillia and said something he'd never thought of saying to Sofia before watching as the snow outside came and the crack of dawn approached.

"I love you."

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Man, those were words of honesty right there.**

 **Tom: Yeah. *looks at Isiah* Are you...crying?**

 **Isiah: *notices a tear in his eye and wipes it off* No. I'm sweating through my eyes.**

 **Tom: Uh-huh, sure.**

 **Isiah: And I thought the ending of Adventure in the Kingdom was something to be real happy about. But anyway, that ends this threequel. We hope you've enjoyed it. I know I did. A fourth sequel is possible, look out for it. I'm not saying it's a guarantee but I'll keep you updated as I posted other stories.**

 **Tom: But in the meantime, please review this chapter nicely. No flames as always please. If you haven't yet, check out our latest Elena of Avalor story Busted. It's short but funny. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story!**

* * *

 **Let's put the cherry on top and end this with one more quick random moment.**

 ***another sneak peek at Isiah02's Royalty Rules chapter 5***

 **Rule: No making up mixed up random couples.**

 ***Isiah looks at his files for mixed couples on the Sofia the First when he finds a Sofia/Miranda pair up***

 **Isiah: Hold up for a second, what? Sofia and Miranda: Soul Mates? Motherlover, where is your soul at?! I dare you to bring some crap like this to a fan club. You won't walk out the same way you walked in. You might crawl outta that motherlover, somebody's gonna beat the hell outta you.**

 ***more when chapter 5 of Isiah02's Royalty Rules is up***


End file.
